Obstáculos y Premios
by iVampireFantasyC
Summary: Encuentros afortunados y...no tantos, haran que la vida de Isabella Swan se tambalee entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto...Pero alguien esta dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado. Sólo una persona tendrá el poder para acabar con todo, tendra el poder del amor. Tropezando 100 veces, no es suficiente pero por cada obstáculo se tiene un premio. /Primer Fic, horrendo Summary:


¡Hola a todo el mundo! :`) Aquí, estoy yo compartiendo por primera vez mi primer fic o_ó, por eso pido que no sean duras, ¿Si? Trataré de complacerlas hasta donde pueda, pero de que lo haré, lo haré (: Si bien no le gusta, pues díganmelo y borro el fic, porque no tiene caso escribir algo que no les gusta. Entonces, ustedes deciden amores ;)

¡Feliz día del amigo! Hoy 20 de julio del 2012 en Argentina es el día del amigo, así que ¡A Festejar! Unos enormes abrazos para mis mejores: Vicky y Vivy, a quien les dedico este capítulo (: ¡Las quiero!

Ahora sí, las dejo para que disfruten.

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Obstáculos y Premios.**

**Capítulo uno: ¿Qué pasa?**

-¿A dónde vas?- el agudo grito que pegó Rosalie desde la sala, Isabella corrió deprisa hacía la puerta de salida, paró en seco pero sujetó firmemente el picaporte en sus manos. Ladeó la cabeza, sólo un poco para poder distinguir a la rubia acostada el mullido sofá blanco con su cabeza enterrada en una revista de moda. Bella, como prefería que la llamaran, se encogió de hombros, aunque Rosalie no la viera pues su campo de visión estaba sólo para aquella revista sin gracia.

-Enseguida regreso- se limitó a contestar, dio una rápida mirada al lugar justo cuando la rubia se disponía a abrir su boca apartando la revista de su cara. Bella siguió inspeccionando el lugar; montones de papeles regados por el suelo, revistas y una que otra mugre. La castaña suspiro y antes de salir sólo pronunció.

-Limpia eso.

Tenía que alejarse, era bastante tener que soportar a su compañera de cuarto y amiga parlotear libremente acerca de todo lo referente con el mundo del espectáculo. Como si tuviera suficiente pensó irónicamente.

* * *

Jacob Black dirigió su mirada por décima vez al que masculino reloj que abrazaba su muñeca, dándose cuenta de que ya tendría que haber llegado. Su mente viajó a los recuerdos de su niñez y parte de adolescencia, sin duda recordaba a la perfección cuan enamorado estaba de aquella chica castaña y de profundos ojos chocolates, nunca pudo declararse, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Así pasó entre las sombras de su propio amor, viendo como ella salía con hombres que sólo querían su cuerpo, él podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, y se sentía enfermo pues él también sentía eso. Pero aquello estaba bien ¿Verdad? Después de todo Isabella Swan al fin sería suya, y nada lo detendría.

El hombre de cabellos negros salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la campanita de la entrada sonar, y luego una mata de cabellos caoba hizo su presencia.

Bella sintió que le sudaban las manos al llegar a la pequeña pero acogedora cafetería, presentía lo que podría ocurrir. Tenía una idea, pero vaya que esperaba que fuera sólo un error.

Jacob, sonrió abiertamente mostrando esa hilera de blancos dientes que contrastaba con su rojiza piel, levantó una mano e hizo un gesto a su acompañante para indicarle donde se encontraba. Sonrió a un más y se paró de su asiento al ver a Isabella acercarse con cierta inseguridad. Aquello lo desconcertó, pero no le dio importancia. Al menos, no por el momento.

-Isabella, ¡Vaya! Si que estás hermosa- se acercó a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. La castaña frunció el ceño, odiaba su nombre y más aún que Jacob tuviera otras intenciones. Ahora creía en las palabras de Rosalie.

"No te acerques a él Bella, no me agrada"

-Jacob, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- replicó con su aún ceño fruncido, se sentó rápidamente en la silla, y observó como Black tomaba asiento al frente de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con un tono de indiferencia,

Jacob e Isabella habían sido amigos desde su niñez, sus padres eran amigos y vivían pescando. Un día cuando Bella sólo contaba con 7 años de edad, Charlie Swan la llevó a uno de sus días de pesca, donde se encontraría con Billy y su hijo Jacob, quien en ese entonces contaba con 5 años. Los niños hicieron contacto rápidamente y desde ese día nació una bella amistad, que se desvaneció con el paso del tiempo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Bella comenzó a notar ciertos cambios en su amigo, celos y posesividad, y todo empeoró cuando comenzó la Universidad.

Dejaron las llamadas, dejaron los correos, dejaron de verse. Era extraño que después de mucho tiempo, Jacob Black apareciera de la nada invitandola a un inocente café para poder hablar de su "Tiempo perdido" ¿Qué caso tenía hablar? Era claro que la castaña había dejado de confiar en él, sus cambios la volvían loca y cuando por fin estaba bien, él tenía que aparecer,

El moreno estiró sus fornidos brazos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Sabes?.

-Si, ha pasado tiempo- respondió desconcertada la castaña, porque simplemente no iba al grano.

-Mucho- le dio la razón. Black dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó una de las manos de Isabella, apretándola suavemente.

- Sabes Bella, he querido decirte eso hace tiempo, no podía pensar un maldito día en otra cosa que fuera eso- suspiró melancólicamente, acariciando suavemente la pálida mano de la castaña.

La muchacha de ojos café, se estremeció bajo su toque y trato de alejarla, pero el agarre de Jacob era fuerte. Muy.

-`Pero tú me alejaste, Bella ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el hombre siguió con su patético discurso, haciéndose el pobre abandonado. Si, claro.

-Y-yo…Jake- susurró la chica tratando una vez más de liberar su mano del agarre del muchacho. Su toque y sus palabras le estaban incomodando, sólo quería irse. No tendría que haber venido. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso,

-Estoy enamorado de ti- aquello no le sorprendió en lo absoluto a la castaña, lo sospechaba y Rosalie se lo había repetido innumerable de veces. "El tipo te quiere Bella, pero no te engañes, no es algo normal" Sus palabras, no la de ella.

-Lo he estado desde la primera vez que te vi. Tuve que soportar a todos esos mocosos que te pedían una salida, ¿Y yo qué? Tú le diste una oportunidad a Mike, y bien sabes como es él, pero, ¿Jacob qué? Nunca me miraste Isabella- respiró pesadamente y no le importó llamarla así, él sabía pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba.

-Yo siempre estaba para ti- siguió. Bella se retorció furiosamente y logró liberar sus manos.

-Jacob, para- susurró débilmente, Estaba asustada, miró a su alrededor y sólo vio a unas pocas personas enfrascadas en sus propios temas, y para sumarle, alejadas de donde se encontraba. Devolvió su vista al rostro afligido de Jacob; un maldito psicópata, en eso se había convertido,

-Pero yo sé que tú me amas, lo haces, ¿Verdad?- Black miró los ojos de la castaña, pero no logró ver nada, ni un solo pizque de amor, deseo, nada. Vacío. Así se sentía, así lo dejaron.

-Lo siento Jake, y-yo no puedo corresponderte- habló Isabella, en su interior rogaba porque si voz haya salido clara y fuerte, y no un débil susurro. No podía amarlo, no sentía nada cómo lo que había sentido con ÉL.

-¿Lo amas, todavía? ¿Es por eso? Así es, todavía amas a ese desgraciado- Bella se sobresaltó ante su mención, y se removió una vez más en la silla, preparada para hecharse a correr. Sólo su actitud, le hizo darse cuenta de que Isabella Swan aún lo quería, Jacon ardía por dentro,

El fuego abrasador hacía retorcidos en su estomago y juró por lo bajo.

-Jacob Black, basta- dijo Bella parándose de su asiento. –No tendría que haber venido, adiós- murmuró. Tomó su bolso que se encontraba a su lado, saltó de la silla y corrió a toda prisa lejos del lugar. Desactivó la alarma de su auto, y se subió en el sin mirar atrás, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado allí?

Mientras, dentro de la cafetería, Jacob mantenía una expresión seria y maligna.

-Serás mía Isabella Swan, y nadie lo impedirá, ni siquiera ese- escupió amargadamente.

* * *

Un sordo golpe y unos pasos aceleraros fueron suficiente para que Rosalie Hale levantará la cabeza de sus perfectas uñas.

Su fiel amiga apareció en la sala hecha un manojo de nervios y pudo observar a la perfección manchas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. La rubia se levantó de un salto y corrió al encuentro de la castaña. La abrazó tiernamente mientras Bella rompía en llanto una vez más.

-No sé que le pasó, Rose…No sé- sorbió su nariz y se dejó estrujar por el abrazo de su amiga.

-Lo mencionó a él, a él- dijo bajito Bella, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

-Calma, todo este bien, todo este bien- le consoló dando unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda de la chica. Isabella se separó sólo un poco y miró alrededor, por toda la sala del apartamento.

-Limpiaste- anunció sorprendida.

Rose se encogió de hombros y mantuvo a su amiga firme, mientras la sentaba en el sofá individual. Corrió por unos pañuelos descartadles y se los tendió.

-Ahora, cuéntame que ocurrió- demandó la rubia con voz firme.

* * *

Ó_o

¡Hola por acá! xD Aquí esta, el primer capítulo del fic.

No quedan las cosas claras, no lo están, todo se irá aclarando al paso de los capítulos, ustedes me ayudarás a hacer el siguiente Capi; sólo con sus RR me motivan para seguir adelante.

Mmmm….¿Quien será el tan mencionado? Ustedes digan (: ¿Qué tal la actitud psicópata de Jacob? Malo, verdad? Es un … xD

Nos leemos en el próximo! Déjenme su opinión.

Les importa o lo borro?

Kisses! 3

KrisBells C!


End file.
